peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Of Peel Vol 29
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 29 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1991-06 *One of a continuing series of early 90s Peel compilations by Peel Mailing List user parkermike81, which he describes as 'a rather muffled one but enjoyable all the same.' *Session recordings: :Prophecy Of Doom, #2. Recorded 1991-04-07. No known commercial release. 'Onward Ever Backward' not included on this recording. :Exit Condition, one and only session. Recorded 1991-05-05. No known commercial release. Tracklisting Part 1 :(JP: 'In the current edition of the NME, there are quite a few pictures of Bobby Gillespie (Primal Scream-SIG) lying down with his hand thrust down his trousers. I must admit, I thought when you became a big pop star, you had people to do that sort of thing for you.') *Prophecy Of Doom: 'Raze Against Time' (Peel Session) 01 June 1991 *Dead, White, And Blue: 'Ego (7 inch)' (Ram) 01 June 1991 *Swell: 'Get High (7 inch)' (Spirit/Psycho Specific) 01 June 1991 *Rake: 'Cow Song (7 inch)' (L/VHF) 01 June 1991 *Prophecy Of Doom: 'Acknowledge The Confusion Master' (Peel Session) 01 June 1991 :(JP: 'I think we can all rest easier in our beds tonight knowing that they're out there somewhere.') 01 June 1991 *Exit Condition: 'Learning The Hard Way' (Peel Session) 02 June 1991 *Babes In Toyland: 'Mad Pilote (LP-To Mother)' (Twin Tone) 02 June 1991 :(JP: 'When I put that record on, Andy Kershaw got up and walked out of the studio. Sometimes, I have my doubts about that boy, you know.') *Those Americans: The Right Side 02 June 1991 *Dr. Phibes & The House Of Wax Equations: 'Mr. Phantasy (CD-Whirlpool)' (50 Seel Street) 02 June 1991 *Exit Condition: 'Strong And True' (Peel Session) 02 June 1991 :(JP: 'I feel positively light-headed: I've obviously slipped into that mode where I've become a kind of snot generator and not in absolutely perfect working order.') *Godflesh: 'Slavestate (LP-Slavestate)' (Earache) 08 June 1991 :(JP: 'Third Earache record in one programme. They must be paying me money...Possibly another track from that in tomorrow night's programme, provided the envelope is left in the usual place.') *Belt: 'Bad Breed (7 inch)' (Belt) 08 June 1991 *'unknown' (comes to a violent halt) Part 2 *Prophecy Of Doom: 'The Voice Of Tibet / Our Shame & Hypocrisy' (Peel Session) 01 June 1991 *Exit Condition: 'Toiler On The Sea' (Peel Session) A Stranglers cover. 02 June 1991 :(JP: 'A bit of a cold hand on my heart when they mentioned Flock Of Seagulls. Remember them? The worst haircut in the entire world!') *Che: Che Washes Whiter (LP-Guerilla Warfare And Soap Powder)' 02 June 1991 *High Risk Group: 'Dull Stare (12 inch EP-Running Among The Sevens)' (Blaster) 02 June 1991 *Joey Negro: 'Feel It (EP-Above And Beyond)' (Z) 02 June 1991 *Jad Fair: 'The Making Of The Album (Maxi CD-Jad Fair)' (Seminal Twang) 02 June 1991 *Exit Condition: 'Slow Reflex' (Peel Session) 02 June 1991 *Cellophane Ceiling: 'Wise To You (EP-Fry)' (Main Vein) 02 June 1991 *Fudge Tunnel: 'Bed Crumbs (CD-Hate Songs In E Minor)' (Earache) 02 June 1991 *Iowa Beef Experience: 'Guilt And Revenge (7 inch)' (Pigboy) 08 June 1991 *Iowa Beef Experience: 'Trailer Court (7 inch)' (Noiseville) 08 June 1991 *Cyberaktif: 'Brain Dead Decision (LP-Tenebrae Vision)' (Wax Trax! Europe) 08 June 1991 *Foreheads In A Fishtank: 'I Want To Masturbate At Castle Donnington (7 inch)' (Stuf) (JP: 'A distinctly un-playlist friendly title.') '' 08 June 1991 *Go: 'Tree Of Life (LP-Total)' (First Strike) :(JP: 'Sorry you didn't hear that one, Andy.')'' File ;Name *best of peel parts 1 & 2 (with introductions) ;Length *00:45:59, 00:46:10 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1991 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape